Never Forget!
by innocentangel'schild
Summary: Kagome gave up her life and soul to Inuyasha and Kikyou so what happen when Kikyou die when a demon attacks and also Kagome returns know the daughter of the devil himself? R


I won't say much so here is another story I have planned but never write it in the computer so here it is and tell me if you like it or not -

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the others -

"TALKING"

'thinking'

(telepathily)

chapter1 : never forget me Inuyasha!

Kagome was humming happily towards the village of Kaede. It was late at night and Kagome forgot to come early from her home. ' I bet Inuyasha will be angry with me.' Kagome thought. She stopped humming and looked at the night sky. She notice some round medium circles of light. She gasped. ' please don't tell me.' Kagome left her backpack close to a tree and started jogging towards the sacred tree. She stopped and hide behind a tree close to the sacred tree and found Inuyasha with Kikyou. ' I should of known but I had made a promise to Inuyasha that I won't interfere.' Kagome looked at the ground sadly. " what will happen to Kagome Inuyasha?" She herd Kikyou ask. " She promise me that she will not bother us." Inuyasha answered. " then.." Kagome look back at the pair and notice something different. Inuyasha was under her spell again. "come to hell with me!" Kikyou then open the portal to the underworld. " come with me Inuyasha!" Kikyou then hug him and started to fall slowly to hell. Kagome gasp and grab her bow and her quiver full of arrows. She ran towards them and aim her bow and arrow at Kikyou. Kikyou looked at her with no interest. " Kikyou please don't do this again." Kagome said to her sadly. " and why not?" Kikyou use her powers to freeze time but not Kagome or her. Kikyou move away from Inuyasha and walk closely towards Kagome. " because I will go to hell in his place and give you my soul." Kagome smiled sadly. Kikyou looked suprised. " why...why are you risking your life and soul?" Kikyou look at Inuyasha then at her. " because I love him so much that I would sacrifice anything for him to live and be happy." close her eyes so her tears don't shed and smiled. Kikyou smiled back. " aye..arigato Kagome-sama." Kikyou smiled and cried for joy. Kagome joined her and nodded. Kikyou then unfreeze time and broke the spell she put Inuyasha into. She then use her soul stealers to get Kagome and put her in Inuyasha's place. Kikyou then use her soul stealers to move her and Inuyasha away. Inuyasha groan and open his eyes "what the hell?" He looked at Kikyou and then look at what she was staring. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stand up and ran towards her but Kagome raise her arm and made a barrier. Inuyasha hit the barrier and flew back a inch away from her. "No Kagome!" Inuyasha then stood up and slam his fist on the barrier. Kagome close her eyes and her tears fall freely. She then smiled at Inuyasha sadly. " never forget...never forget me Inuyasha." with a flash of pink light, Kagome dissapear without a trace. " NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha then fell to his knees and looked at the whole in disbeleaf and disspear. Kikyou cried silently and walked towards Inuyasha. She fell to her knees and hug him. Inuyasha hug her back and cried for his lost best friend. Kikyou then looked at the sky and she started to glow. Inuyasha looked at her with suprise. Kikyou then landed on her feet and looked like a mere mortal again. She tuch her face and cried for joy. " I'm alive... I'm alive!" Kikyou then hug Inuyasha with her new body and kiss him with joy. Inuyasha return the kiss and hug her back. Nether of them notice but Kagome in a ghostly form appear, She wore a miko kimono but her pants were green and her hair was tied in a high pony tail. Her bow on her hand and her quiver full of arrows on her shoulder. She smiled at the new couple. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. She smiled and wink at him. She aim a them with her bow and arrow and smiled she let it loose and hit Kikyou. Kikyou then was covered with the pink light and went to the sky. Inuyasha smiled and notice Kikyou's sent changing into a hanyou's one. Inuyasha then turn to Kagome and gave her the look 'thank you.' Kagome nodded and started walking into a portal were inside the portal was a village and some little kids waiting for her with big smiles in their faces. She then run towards and laugh with joy. "never forget me Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and looked at Kikyou new looks. She had two cute black doggy ears and same hair but had silver highlights. Her eyes is mixed with blue and silver. She then run towards Inuyasha and hug him and Inuyasha hug her back. ' I will never forget you Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

well what do you think, let me explain, before Kagome went to hell, she had to wishes that she can give to anyone who was alive she known because of her being a miko. Kagome picked Kikyou and trun her first alive because if she turn her into a hanyou then she would of been a dead hanyou so first give her life and then turn her to a hanyou. when she finish her task then she will return to the other world.


End file.
